<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>oceans apart by SuperStellar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033837">oceans apart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStellar/pseuds/SuperStellar'>SuperStellar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>selkies [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Fade to Black, First Dates, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Nudity, Selkies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStellar/pseuds/SuperStellar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans and selkies can't be together forever, can they?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>selkies [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've had the first and second chapters of this sitting in my WIPs for like MONTHS and I finally finished the last chapter in a fit of pique at like 1 AM last night. It's not even like this is particularly long or difficult or anything but I lost steam. Then I had to reread my own writing so many times to remember what I was even doing in this series...</p><p>BUT NOW THIS FIC IS FINALLY DONE save for some editing and formatting. So much formatting.</p><p>Anyway I hope this isn't as garbage as I feel about it, lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leon had never been to this part of town before. Raihan had taken him here, saying he absolutely needed to buy him something. He was so insistent, Leon couldn’t possibly say no. When they finally got to the display of cell phones, Leon tilted his head. “You realize that I live in water, right? With no electricity?”</p><p>Raihan laughed. “Yes, but there’s waterproof models now. And we’ll get you a solar charger.”</p><p>Leon nodded. He didn’t know what a solar charger was but based on his understanding of the words solar and charger, he assumed it would help power this cell phone. Kind of like turning it into a plant.</p><p>“So, which one do you like?” Raihan looked at him expectantly, a casual smile on his face.</p><p>He read all of the labels for the different models. They all seemed about the same to him – why would he need three cameras? 4k? 1080p? Was more better? And he suspected that this 'Snapdragon' wasn’t like the flower. He looked back to Raihan. “Uh, what am I looking for?”</p><p>“Well, in your case, probably anything waterproof with a good battery life.” Raihan peered over his shoulder. “Want me to pick for you? Or narrow it down?”</p><p>Leon nodded. There wasn’t even that much choice, but he had no idea what would be good. Plus, this was going to be Raihan’s money.</p><p>He couldn’t believe Raihan was going to buy him something. It was only their, what? Third meeting? If that? Leon was completely smitten by this ridiculously handsome man who seemed to also like him. Who wasn’t even that concerned about his being a selkie. He would practically throw his sealskin at Raihan if it meant he could be with him forever, and wasn’t that a scary thought. He needed to set a better example for Hop.</p><p>Raihan pointed at a few models. “I think these would be best for you. And if you’re still not sure what you want, I like the purple one since it goes with your hair.”</p><p>Leon grinned. “I’ll take that one, then.”</p><p>They wandered through the rest of the section, Raihan picking up the solar charger while they were here. While he was checking out, Leon was checking Raihan out. He was still amazed at the casual elegance that Raihan exuded. He was so refined, he reminded Leon of the old nobility, though they were stuffy and Raihan was anything but. Raihan had a casual elegance about him, and Leon could stare and stare and stare.</p><p>Raihan had finished the transaction and came back over to pick Leon up. “Ready to go?” he asked. Leon nodded as he was handed a bag that held his new phone. “I’ll show you all the functions later,” Raihan said as he guided Leon out, a hand on the small of his back, “because right now, we’re going to have some fun in town!”</p><p>Leon was surprised. He thought they’d go straight back to the sea – not that he was in a rush or anything, but he knew that Raihan probably needed to get back to his regular life. “Where are we going?”</p><p>“You’ll see when we get there!”</p><p>And, they did. They were seated in a cute café, one that Leon had heard of in conversations with locals, but he’d never visited himself. He’d never had a reason to, really, though he considered bringing Hop here if he ever expressed an interest in human food.</p><p>“So, I hear their cakes are very good,” Raihan said as he looked at the menu, “and I remember you were drinking a latte of some kind when we met, and they’re supposed to be good here, too.”</p><p>Leon nodded as he looked at it himself. Did Raihan know he had a sweet tooth? “The tiramisu sounds tasty. And you’re scarily good at remembering things about me.”</p><p>Raihan tossed him a grin over the menu. “Hey, gotta remember all the little details of my new boyfriend.”</p><p>He stared at Raihan in awe. That was what they were, wasn’t it? His heart was stuck in his throat. “Y-yeah.”</p><p>“Hmm. The strawberry shortcake sounds tasty, maybe I’ll get that.” Raihan continued looking at the menu, oblivious to Leon’s sudden realization.</p><p>But that was what Leon wanted, right? A boyfriend, a partner. This gorgeous man was his, and he was Raihan’s. Was that how love worked? How did the other selkies do this? Did <em>humans </em>do this? Sonia was right, he was in way over his head.</p><p>Someone had come over to take their order, which Raihan gave with expertise that came from being a real human, a human who was adept at navigating social situations. Leon was just a selkie who could pass really well as a human. That’d have to be good enough. He hoped it was good enough for Raihan.</p><p>“Hey, earth to Leon.”</p><p>He focused back onto Raihan’s confused face. “Sorry, I just. Zoned out a little.” He gave Raihan a wry smile.</p><p>Raihan smiled back. “That’s fine. Hopefully I’m not boring you?”</p><p>“You could never!” Leon exclaimed. “You’re the most interesting person I’ve ever met.”</p><p>Raihan’s expression softened, and he reached a hand to place over Leon’s. “That’s good. I want to make sure you’re having a good time. It’s our first date, you know.”</p><p>And then it clicked in Leon’s head. This was a <em>date. </em>With his <em>boyfriend. </em>He had read about dates, but now he was <em>on </em>one. A grin slowly spread over his face. “It is.”</p><p>Their order arrived soon after, and Raihan arranged it for a photo. Leon needed no explanation, but Raihan gave him one with a small laugh, a little embarrassed and a little nervous: “Gotta keep my fans happy, y'know?” But Leon was happy that Raihan enjoyed his work, and that he could share in this part of Raihan’s life.</p><p>And, as expected, their cakes and drinks were delicious. Leon’s eyes widened at the first bite, and he couldn’t help but put another forkful into his mouth immediately after. Raihan laughed at him, saying he looked so ridiculously happy. “Should’ve brought tiramisu to seduce you instead of bacon!”</p><p>Leon snorted and snuck a bite of Raihan’s strawberry shortcake. That was amazing too, and Raihan indulged his thievery. Their cakes and drinks disappeared quickly, interspersed with laughter.</p><p>After Raihan settled up their bill, they walked back to Raihan’s car. They had a long drive back out, and Raihan told him that he’d be cooking dinner again. “I may not look like it, but I make a great steak! You’ll love it.”</p><p>Leon nodded. He was very easily won over by delicious food, as shown by their past few interactions. “I’ll look forward to it then.”</p><p>Their drive back to Raihan’s tent was only broken up by one pit stop – the grocery store where Raihan picked up ingredients for dinner. Leon tagged along inside, grateful for the chance to stretch his legs and to see how humans got their food. His pod relied on him as a hunter to feed them, but a supermarket seemed to be quite useful. Maybe he could steal concepts and make them fae-friendly.</p><p>Once the car was finally parked at the end of the road, they made the hour-long trek back to Raihan’s tent and the portal to Leon’s home. They walked hand in hand, sometimes in silence, sometimes not. But it was always comfortable and comforting. Leon’s heart felt like it was wrapped in a warm ocean current.</p><p>As they approached the cliffs, he knew that they’d soon have to part. He didn’t want Raihan to leave, but it was inevitable. Raihan had his own life, and Leon had his. Even though Leon was in love, and that love was returned, it didn’t mean they could ignore their obligations, as much as Leon wanted to run off with the man.</p><p>The sun was setting over the sea, and he stared at it as Raihan let go of his hand to start cooking. There was nothing quite like it. The sea was his home, but he wasn’t sure what he would choose if he had to pick between that and his love. He was afraid to think about it.</p><p>He looked over to Raihan, who’d started a cheery little fire. <em>Home is where the heart is, </em>or so a human saying went. If his heart was with Raihan, then...</p><p>He sighed.</p><p>Leon watched the sun slip below the horizon, watched Raihan’s skilled hands prepare vegetables to be roasted in foil packets, watched the fire sear the steaks. The crackling of the wood and the crashing of waves against the cliffs were the only sounds for a while – they had settled into another comfortable silence. It continued after Raihan served dinner, and they ate side by side, watching the stars peek through the last of the sun’s light.</p><p>“Want me to show you how to use the phone?” Raihan asked. “Then we won’t feel the distance as much.”</p><p>Leon gave him a smile. “Yeah. I’d like that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  
</p><p>Raihan's strawberry shortcake pic for his Instagram, perhaps? :') </p><p>I actually snapped this photo earlier in the week when I ate this slice of strawberry shortcake haha. It's partially why I decided to finally finish this thing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter's a bit experimental for me, but in the end, all my writing has been me experimenting with things so y'know, it's fine.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>raihan_travels</strong>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/B2l48Y1BwQP/">  </a>
</p><p><strong>seb.a.stan</strong> and others like this!</p><p>Hey everyone! Back from my travels and got this fantastic shot. I can’t wait for you all to see the rest from this batch. I got some really stunning photos!</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p><strong>Leon</strong>: Hi Raihan! I saw the sunset photo you posted on Instagram. Is that what you took before I met up with you?</p><p><strong>Raihan</strong>: It sure was! I swear you lead me right to your doorstep. Podstep. Next to your home.</p><p><strong>Leon</strong>: Well… selkies and seduction, you know. We’re smooth. Like the cliffs.</p><p><strong>Raihan</strong>: Pffft.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>raihan_travels</strong>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/B-ZUP0KBkwL/">  </a>
</p><p><strong>turffield_farms</strong> and others like this!</p><p>Foggy panorama – the white quartzite cliffs are pretty romantic, aren’t they?</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p><strong>Leon</strong>:  Hope you can come back soon. We have lots of romantic cliffs here.</p><p><strong>Raihan</strong>: I meant they’re romantic because they remind me of you!</p><p><strong>Leon</strong>: …oh.</p><p><strong>Raihan</strong>: I can’t wait to go back to your cliffs, you know.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>raihan_travels</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>fight_like_a_girl</strong> and others like this!</p><p>Golden marshlands make me think of golden eyes ;)</p><p> </p><p><strong>spikemuth_piers</strong>: mate, who do you know with golden eyes</p><p><strong>raihan_travels</strong>: @spikemuth_piers wouldn’t you like to know?</p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p><strong>cooltrainer</strong>: omg did @raihan_travels finally find someone???</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p><strong>Leon</strong>: You mean me, don’t you?</p><p><strong>Raihan</strong>: Got it in one!</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>raihan_travels</strong>
</p><p>

</p><p><strong>kabu187</strong> and others like this!</p><p>Doing some more astrophotography – what do you think?</p><p> </p><p><strong>spikemuth_marnie</strong>: Looks great! When are you going to come visit for a show?</p><p><strong>raihan_travels</strong>: @spikemuth_marnie probably soon? It’s been a while, yeah?</p><p><strong>spikemuth_marnie</strong>: @raihan_travels Let me know! @spikemuth_piers and I will save you a spot for sure.</p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p><strong>battle_legend</strong>: are @raihan_travels and @spikemuth_marnie flirting? she doesn’t have gold eyes tho!!</p><p><strong>ice_guy</strong>: @battle_legend don’t joke about that!! I LOVE YOU MARNIE!!!</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p><strong>Leon</strong>: Marnie has some strange fans.</p><p><strong>Raihan</strong>: Yeah, they can be a bit intense.</p><p><strong>Leon</strong>: … you’re not actually flirting with her, right?</p><p><strong>Raihan</strong>: Jealous? ;)</p><p><strong>Leon</strong>: But I thought you loved me!</p><p><strong>Raihan</strong>: I definitely do. Marnie’s like a little sister to me.</p><p><strong>Leon</strong>: I’m trusting you on that!</p><p><strong>Raihan</strong>: Never fear, I’m only yours.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>raihan_travels</strong>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/BlIYZEuHQIR/">  </a>
</p><p><strong>quiet_aria</strong> and others like this!</p><p>Not one of my typical shots, but @rockout_gordie and I went canoe tripping and stumbled upon this big moose! I don’t normally see animals around!</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p><strong>Leon</strong>: So I don’t count?</p><p><strong>Raihan</strong>: Are you saying you’re an animal?</p><p><strong>Leon</strong>: Well, I <em>am</em> a seal most of the time.</p><p><strong>Raihan</strong>: Then you can be an animal. Maybe I should shoot you next time.</p><p><strong>Leon</strong>: Only with your camera, I hope.</p><p><strong>Raihan</strong>: I wouldn’t shoot you with anything else.</p><p><strong>Raihan</strong>: Unless I can turn this into an innuendo.</p><p><strong>Leon</strong>: Please don’t.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>raihan_travels</strong>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/B3vRiHDB8UL/">  </a>
</p><p><strong>camellia.camilla</strong> and others like this!</p><p>There’s still beauty when you’re caught in a downpour.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p><strong>Leon</strong>: Miss you.</p><p><strong>Raihan</strong>: I miss you too.</p><p><strong>Leon</strong>: Where are you going next?</p><p><strong>Raihan</strong>: Not sure yet. Hoping I can swing back to you soon but we’ll see.</p><p><strong>Leon</strong>: I’ll be waiting for you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All the photos here were taken by me or my boyfriend. We like to travel and picked up photography as a hobby. That's kind of why I really like writing Raihan in this series. :) Some of the photos have been posted on IG (or a similar photo from the same set, formatted for IG) so if they're clickable, you can check out where they're actually from!</p><p>Also, this is why I was complaining about the formatting. I think it finally looks acceptable on both desktop and mobile but uh, sorry if it doesn't haha.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leon was... lonely. Bereft. Heart-sick. He flopped onto his back and sighed. <em>Again</em>.</p><p>And then Hop threw a rock at his head.</p><p>“Ow! What was that for?” Leon pressed a flipper to his poor, abused noggin.</p><p>“You’re moping. Again.” Hop snorted.</p><p>Leon pouted. He wanted someone to commiserate with him, but Hop seemed to take it has his opportunity to make fun of Leon at every turn. He harrumphed, “You’re supposed to be on my side, Hop.”</p><p>“I <em>am </em>on your side, Lee! But you’re so hung up on this guy who already promised you he’d be back.” Hop went to pat Leon on the head. “Either he’s coming back or he’s not – can’t do anything about that.”</p><p>“When did you get so smart, Hop?”</p><p>“When I had to sit around waiting for you to come back all the time!” Hop spoke in a light, teasing tone, but Leon could hear the strain beneath.</p><p>Leon... paused. He did leave Hop alone a lot. And he wasn’t there for a lot of Hop's formative years. He was busy, exploring the human world, helping with the organization of their pod, and other various responsibilities. He wanted Hop to be able to enjoy his childhood, but... maybe he should’ve been around more? They still had their parents, but he knew Hop idolized him, was so proud that Leon was so important in their pod at such a young age.</p><p>He sighed and pulled Hop in for a hug. “I’m sorry, I’ve been a terrible brother.”</p><p>Hop's expression softened. “Nah, Lee, you’re just ambitious. And you spend as much time with me as you can.”</p><p>“Well, now that you’re of age, you can do more with me! We can go on hunts together – would you like that?”</p><p>“Of course!”</p>
<hr/><p>It’d been over six months since Leon had seen Raihan last, and Leon was… slowly getting used to it.</p><p>Hop rolled his eyes at him a lot. But he also got to spend more time with his little brother, and it was amazing how much he had missed in his brother’s life. Like how he was such good friends with that changeling, Bede. Leon got to tease him about that. They had a cute friendship slash rivalry.</p><p>Sonia gave him some sad looks sometimes, usually when she thought he wasn’t paying attention – he wondered if she blamed herself for encouraging him. He kept his head up, but she knew him better than anyone else. He made sure to spend time with her, and even went with her to visit the mermaids. She had a <em>thing </em>with Nessa, so he got to do some teasing of his own.</p><p>But otherwise, Leon had become <em>broody. </em>It was honestly embarrassing. The entire pod knew about Leon’s human lover <em>(thanks,</em> Sonia), and they alternately made fun of him or told him that they were concerned about his "obsession." After all, what did humans know about selkies? What could a human provide that another selkie couldn’t? They were only looking out for him.</p><p>He appreciated their concern, but it was hard to keep his head when it was all so condescending.</p><p>Leon knew (hoped) that Raihan would return one day, but when would that be? Selkies and humans aged at different rates. Would Raihan only return when he was done living his human life? They texted regularly (too much, was it too much?) but Raihan hadn’t made Leon any promises.</p><p>So Leon busied himself with help with the pod in any way he could. There was a very real danger from humans, after all, even if he loved Raihan. He wouldn’t let his emotions endanger the pod. So he worked on what he could – hunting, mostly. Sometimes Sonia needed his assistance with various things, too. He kept busy, which kept his mind off the hole in his heart.</p><p>And he waited for Raihan to return.</p>
<hr/><p>It was a sunny day, much like any other. Leon had gotten back from a hunt and was lounging on his rock when he spotted a human in a sea kayak, approaching slowly.</p><p>He squinted.</p><p>Was that… Raihan?</p><p>With his heart beating a mile a minute, he dove into the water and sped towards the kayak. As he got closer, he slowed down, worried that he was seeing things and would end up spooking some poor, unsuspecting human. He’d been missing Raihan a lot recently, and he could be hallucinating, after all. No need to be hasty here.</p><p>But it seemed like it was, in fact, Raihan in the sea kayak. He picked up speed again, his face unable to contain his ecstatic grin. When he finally caught up to the boat, he couldn’t help but leap around, like he was some sort of overly excited dolphin.</p><p>Raihan’s clear laughter was worth it though.</p><p>He calmed down enough to poke his head above the water, but he was sure that his face looked ridiculous with how happy he was now. “Hey.”</p><p>“Hey yourself, Leon.” Raihan was giving him such a soft, loving look. “Happy anniversary.”</p><p>Leon tilted his head, thinking. “Oh! It’s been a year since we met!” His heart was fit to burst with joy; Raihan had come back for their anniversary.</p><p>Raihan chuckled. “Yeah. One year ago, I tried to seduce you with bacon.” He gave Leon that soft smile again, the one that made Leon go all squishy inside. “And when I asked you to stay.”</p><p>“And I did stay.”</p><p>“But I left, didn’t I?” The smile turned a bit wry, a bit sad.</p><p>“We still stayed in touch though! And now you’re back.”</p><p>“Yeah, I am.” And that sounded… hopeful? “Come on, Leon, I have something to show you.”</p><p>They travelled to the shoreline, somewhere Raihan could pull his kayak out safely. Once he got out of the kayak and Leon was on land as well, Raihan pulled him into a big hug.</p><p>“I really missed you, Leon.” Raihan said into his fur, “It was tough being away from you for so long.”</p><p>Leon snuffled into Raihan’s neck. “I missed you a lot too.”</p><p>They stayed that way for a few minutes, Leon holding on to simply make sure Raihan was <em>really here</em>. Then finally, Raihan released the tight hold he had on Leon and laughed slightly at his now wet clothes. “Okay, come on. It’s not too far from here.”</p><p>Raihan led them along a gently used path, winding up the cliff, until they got to a tiny cottage overlooking the water. Leon’s known about this empty cottage for a while, though the pod generally ignored it.</p><p>“You’re looking at my new permanent home,” Raihan said with a grin. “I won’t be away from you for months at a time now.”</p><p>Leon gaped at Raihan. “You mean… Really?” He couldn’t wrap his head around what Raihan did for him – uprooted himself and moved far away from other humans to be close to him. Left all his friends and family behind. He was awed. Completely in awe. “I… Raihan, I can’t believe you did this.”</p><p>“Well, I wanted to show you that I’m in this for the long run.” Raihan ducked his head, looking a little shy. “We only spent a few days together, but you said you loved me, and I felt it too. We have something really special.</p><p>“The cottage is all set up for me to work here – internet and electricity and everything. I’ll still be travelling for work, but… I thought we could travel together some time. Now that you know we’ll always be coming back to your pod.”</p><p>Leon nodded, not trusting his words.</p><p>Raihan continued. “My clothes are all moved in too, and the furniture’s all set up. I can give you a tour?”</p><p>He opened the door and they went in together. It was a cozy space, and Raihan pointed out the small living room, with a comfy looking couch. The kitchen was spacious and had enough counter space for Raihan to cook Leon a lot of special meals, or so he said. The office was custom-built for Raihan’s photo and video editing. The bedroom had a large bed, covered in pillows, and there was an attached bathroom.</p><p>“So that’s the place,” Raihan said with a sweep of his arm, “all mine now, and yours too if you’ll have me.”</p><p>Leon smiled up at Raihan. “Of course I’ll have you.” He transformed into his human form, sealskin draped across his shoulders. “You’re mine.”</p><p>Raihan huffed, eyes roaming. “You make it awful difficult to concentrate with you like that.”</p><p>Leon smiled mischievously and let his seal skin drop to the floor. “Well, I did get teased a lot by my pod and subsequently heard about a few things.”</p><p>Not one to back down, Raihan grinned and pushed Leon onto the bed. “Share with the class?” he asked, licking his lips.</p><p>“For one… you’re wearing entirely too much clothing.” Leon replied, pulling Raihan down for a quick kiss.</p><p>“Then I guess I’ll have to fix that.” Raihan smiled languidly, sweet and seductive all at the same time. A frisson of desire went straight through Leon’s spine. <em>Oh no, </em>he thought, <em>I’m done for.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:)</p><p>I don't have many more ideas for the selkie world, so I'm considering this the end of Leon and Raihan's story for now, even though they're just getting started.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>